Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that uses a sensor to detect an approach of a person, and then changes a power mode of the apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are recent apparatuses in which a human detection sensor function that detects a human body positioned in the vicinity of the apparatus, and distinguishes a user that will use the apparatus is implemented. By a design in which, in a case where a user that will use the apparatus is distinguished, a normal mode is returned to automatically from a power-saving mode, and the speed of return is improved. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-005905 is disclosed an image forming apparatus that, after returning to a normal mode upon a detection by a human detection sensor, transits into a power-saving mode in a case where the user moves away from the apparatus without performing input.
However, there is a problem as is recited below in the foregoing conventional technique. For example, in a case where no input is performed after the automatic return according to the human detection sensor, it is difficult to distinguish a return due to a misdetection when a passerby passes in front of the apparatus and a user who is wavering over what input to perform. In a case of a misdetection, power is consumed unnecessarily. In the foregoing conventional technique, in the case where a user ceases to be detected, control is performed to transit into the power-saving mode based on job execution status, in order to reduce unnecessary power consumption.
However, in the foregoing conventional technique, power is consumed unnecessarily when the power-saving mode is not transited into while the human detection sensor detects a person even when a user does is not attempting to input. Meanwhile, control can be considered in which the power-saving mode is automatically transited into if, after automatic return according to the human detection sensor, no input is performed for a fixed time period. However, in such control, in a case where it is not a misdetection, if the user is wavering over what input to perform, there is the possibility that the power-saving mode will be automatically transited into when the user intends to input, for example, which the user will consider bad in terms of usability.